


Dear Huxley

by Clayla



Series: Random Drabble [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Hux is very eloquent, Kinda fluff, Kylo Ren cannot write, Kylo's many nicknames for Hux, M/M, Possibly OOC, attempt at crack actually, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayla/pseuds/Clayla
Summary: In which Hux thought it would be a good idea to keep a letter correspondence between him and Kylo during their time apart.





	Dear Huxley

Between training with Uncle Luke, lingering behind on the ship during his mother’s diplomatic mission, and, eventually, learning the ways of the dark side under Snoke’s watchful eyes, there was never really a point for Kylo to develop his writing skills. 

Yeah, sure, he filled out the occasional report, but other than that, Kylo hadn’t written anything considerable since the very early days of his youth before his parents shipped him off to Uncle Luke. It wasn’t until after the whole Starkiller fiasco and a month after he and Hux parted ways with a chaste kiss that Kylo found himself with pen and paper and a blank mind. 

“It’d be just like what your grandfather would have done, you know, back in his time,” Hux had said in attempt to convince him. Although Hux would never admit it outloud, he was a romantic guy deep down, and wanted to stay connected during their separation through postal letters. Kylo certainly wouldn’t have minded just simply comming, or hologramming each other once in a while. He’s pretty sure that his grandfather didn’t write paper letters in his time either. But Hux insisted, and Kylo couldn’t say no.

_To whom I regard fondly,_ Hux’s first letter began, _It’s been far too long since I’ve felt the heat of your skin against mine. My nights aboard the Finalizer are spent lying awake in thought, wondering what you are doing right then, if you’ve been long asleep or still deep in the trenches of work, or perhaps if you’re lying awake much like me, longing for the bed to not seem so cold and empty. I wake up each morning reaching out for your form, and snap out of my haze empty handed._

_Well, enough about me. My love, how has your training been coming along? Although I am not at your side, nor can I sense you through the force, I hold in confidence the progression of your training in the hands of Supreme Leader Snoke. May he not quell that temper you had expelled so… vibrantly aboard the Finalizer, but convert it to controlled power._

_I look forward to hearing from you, my love. Until then, I shall simply keep you in my dreams._

_Your devoted lover,_  
_Armitage Hux._

Kylo had, although he would not admit it, read it several times over, once in the morning, and at last, when his bones and muscles are tired and sore, once at night. He longed to cast the same effect over Hux, and pondered long at his desk. Unlike the general, Kylo lacked years upon years of academy training. At a loss on what to write, Kylo went against his better judgement and took a leaf from Uncle Luke’s book: speak what comes to the heart.

_My dear Huxley,_

_It’s no fun here without you. Snoke won’t let me have any booze, cuz health or whatever. Idk, I think he’s just pissed cause we blew up Starkiller. Seriously tho, fuck Snoke. Haha, jk jk ifyou’rereadingthissnokedon’tkillme._

_The other knights haven’t been any fun either. They just play some stupid game about clans and building fortresses on their tablets. They told me to join as their leader, but i don’t have time for such childish indevors. I’m preparing to build a real fortress with you, my sweet sweet Huxcicle. And then we can fill it with all our little Hux-Rens. Hens._

_Btw, I miss you too. I jerked off to the memory of your dick last night. Hey, I know we said we’d send letters and whatever, but can we still com each other? I’ve never had com sex before._

_Uh, I don’t really know what else to say. Oh! How is the whole Starkiller thing blowing over for you? (Haha, get it? Blow?) You gonna build another one? Man, you ever wonder how the gravity on that thing worked? Like, how come we didn’t get sucked into the sun’s orbit? Also, i thought the whole energy thing was pretty jacked up. Like, didn’t you do that speech right in front of the blaster? Shouldn’t that have blown your face off? And also, when we sucked all the sun’s energy out, shouldn’t we have died from hypothermia or something? Idk, man. I asked Snoke about it the other day, and he told me not to think about it._

_Anyway, I miss you. Until next time, my dear Harvey._

_Love,_  
_Kylo_

Kylo received a reply a few weeks later.

_Dearest Kylo,_

_I’ve just received your letter. It fills my heart with joy to hear from you, although I’ve certainly forgotten your, uh, way with words._

_While I have gotten much work done during our time apart, I too share some of your… sentiments. Ever so often in the haze of the night, when the ship is quiet save for the sanitation workers sweeping through the halls on the hum of vacuums, I feel the ghost of your touch gracing the freckles along my shoulder blades that you would so dearly caress if I were graced with your presence._

_In the loneliest of nights, I fall into a heat of longing that could only be truly fulfilled if you were here. Your words fuel my concupiscence and leave me insatiable.Your suggestion of the comlink was very, uh, innovative, and I can’t say I’m not open to try it. However, considering our schedules, it might end up very difficult scheduling a time to chat._

_I hope my words will be enough to quench your passions, although I know your love runs as deep as mine, thus leaving our desires unsatisfied until our eyes may meet again._

_Until then, I look forward to hearing from you._

_Yours truly,_  
_Armitage Hux_

Kylo was in his quarters with his knights when he received the letter. He stumbled a few words, but Hux’s extensive vocabulary always rendered him hot and bothered.

“Hey, Toya,” Kylo called out to the shorter Ren, who was hunched with the other Rens in the corner of the room, the blue light of their tablet screens illuminating their expressionless faces. 

“Yo,” the knight answered, not looking up.

“What does… con-cup-eh-sense mean?”

Toya bit his lip as he tapped his screen aggressively.

“Communism?”

“No,” Kylo sighed exasperatedly. “Con-cup-eh-sense.”

“Concupiscence?”

“Yes.”

Toya tapped his screen in violent succession before whooping along with the other knights. He looked up at Kylo.

“It means lust, kinda. Like, you know, desire.”

Kylo furrowed his eyebrows.

“So what does it mean if I fuel someone’s ‘concupiscence’?”

Toya had returned to staring at his tablet. “It means you make em horny.”

Kylo hid his smile.

_My most beautemous Helena,_

_I’m glad I make you horny. Your letters make me horny too. All those long words, long just like something else. Haha, get it?_

_Anywho, training’s a bitch. Snoke’s really fallen into the whole diet trend. He’s having us each ‘nutritiously balanced meals’ or whatever. I think it’s stupid. Do you think it’s stupid? All his fancy health foods are just eating our budget, and we still get no booze. How am I supposed to fill out all those mission reports without some buzz, ya know? I guess there’s this one thing. Kombucha? Snoke got us into it. It’s with his whole health food shit, but it has like a teensy bit of alcohol in it, so it’s better than nothing. Apparently it’s made out of fermented bacteria, and people trade cultures with each other. Like, it’s a thing._

_Damn, I’ve said too much about that. This letter is supposed to help ‘fuel your concupiscence,’ so here we go._

_My dearest Huhot, if i were there right now, and assuming at the time you read this it’s already the end of your last shift, and you’re lying lonely and horny in bed, I’d climb on top of you and then rip that stupid regulation shirt off button by button. With my teeth. Yeah.You heard that. Then I’d figure eight your nipples with my tongue, while also ripping off your pants with my bare hands, throwing it off the backboard into the bin. (Or I can set it on the side and have it mended for you later, if you’d prefer that.) Then i’d turn you over and get you slippery with lube, and then we can make sweet sweet fuckin love. We’ll fuck all night. I’ll fuck you good, I’ll fuck ya reel hard, and you’ll love it. Also, we can cuddle afterwards._

_Anyways. Hope that helps you jack off. Also, I don’t mind working out the com link thing._

_Love,_  
_Kylo._

Light years away, aboard the Finalizer and lounging in his quarters, Armitage Hux folded back together Kylo Ren’s recent letter and took a long sip of box wine, his fifth glass that night. He felt a tad tipsy, but pulled out a pen and a pad of paper anyways.

_Dear Kylo,_

_You’re right. We should look into that com thing._

_Yours Sincerely,_  
_Armitage Hux_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
